


The Demon Within

by twisted_thyme



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, F/M, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Post-Canon, Rating May Change, Romance, Self-Acceptance, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Universe Alterations, but not exactly sticking to tradition and facts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisted_thyme/pseuds/twisted_thyme
Summary: "The whole world had become her cage, so there was no freedom for her to run to."That was the mentality she had taken. After centuries of running, aching for a place to belong, and hiding from her true identity, her spirit had finally broken.When a kindred spirit finally frees her, not only must she come to terms with her desires, but also with the demon within.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I don't know if anyone will actually read this, but that's great if you do! Like many others, I watched the show as a child and have now returned years later. As I sat thinking about the characters after the end of the show, I wondered what would become of our dear dog daiyōkai and somehow made my way to the idea of this story. 
> 
> I am really writing this for my own sake, so I can figure out where this idea leads to with these characters, but if you would like to hop on board this train with me then I am more than happy to have you! 
> 
> As always, I would love kudos and comments, but please keep the comments positive. I do not want any negativity here. :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

She could have snuck out again.

But what would it get her? She knew the answer; it was in the lingering fear and discouraging knowledge of all of her past escapes, _pain_. And not just simple, physical pain, but the psychological pain that always accompanied her escapes.

No matter where she ran to, no matter how she tried to hide, she would _always_ be an outsider. That was the pain she feared to fall victim to if she left again. Sure, there were rare times when she was hailed as a goddess rather than reviled as a monster, but that didn’t change the fact that she would never be seen as a human being.

The whole world had become her cage, so there was no freedom for her to run to.   

She didn’t know how long she had been trapped; she didn’t even know how long she had been alive. It was the most peculiar thing; it was like time clung to everyone except for her. Each time she could see a priest through the knicks on her shack walls, there was an older face or an empty space where a young priest once stood, then it was filled by a new man, a subsequently graying priest, and then a new man again. The cycle continued forward _endlessly_.

For a long time, she didn’t even acknowledge the imbalance. Only because of _that_ harsh memory was she forced to see the truth of her existence.

So, she stayed locked in her box. Though she itched to stretch her arms and breathe in the fresh air of the outdoors.

It was a simple box, though lined with charms and an increasing number of planks to fortify against its resident. She had lived in it for most of her life. There was no light in this box, only the stray rays of sunlight and the glow of her _star_. She didn’t know if that was what it was actually called, but it shined like the stars of the sky, so she referred to it as such.

If there was one thing she valued more than her freedom, it was her star. It was her only constant, and she felt it bound to her very being. It was a small white light which shimmered and lilted within its orb case, tied around her neck. At night when she was sure all the priests had gone to sleep, she would pull it out from under her robes and stare into the pure light, comforted by its glow.

She was doing just this when she felt the vibration. Deep in her being, she felt the presence of something she hadn’t for the past _centuries_ , kin.

Most of the time when she wasn’t escaping, she sat silently, hardly moving unless she had to, but at this new sensation, she had given way to impulse and couldn’t sit still. She was scratching at the walls, tearing past the lock, on the brink of howling when she heard the shout of a priest. She waited, listening for the sound of approach, but was left with the contrary sound of people running _away_ from her cage.

 _It’s coming closer_ , she thought almost frantically. _They must be going to catch it!_

Before, she couldn’t sit still, and now she couldn’t even breathe. Collapsing to her knees, she was enveloped by her mind, her body unable to cope with the new sensation of the now shouting vibration.

 _Fight it! You are stronger than this! Please, not now! Fight it!_ It was a plea to herself. Her internal beast begged to come out, show its true colors, but she couldn’t let that happen, especially not now but hopefully not ever again.

Images of a flaming giant, a gentle face, and a whispered word all collided into her conscience as her timeline flashed before her eyes, the pulsating call now a scream in her ears. All of her senses were overwhelmed, she was fighting for control out the the chaos when a cry left her.

“Leave me alone!”

All was silent.

The memories had ceased, and the vibrating pull to that someone or something which evoked her inner beast remained, rooting itself into her chest like an itch that couldn’t be reached. 

She was not alone.

  
 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I did not say her name a single time throughout this chapter, and I want to say that it was completely on purpose. It may bother some people, but I think its part of the cool mystery of who she is (*enter me oohing and aahing at myself*).
> 
> Oh, and I just want to say this now in case it comes up later, I am basing parts of the story and characters on real lore and mythology from Japan, BUT that does not mean that I will follow the lore perfectly. I am going to switch it up for what is best for the story and what goes along with the canon universe (which is also loosely, but not entirely, following lore). Please do not send me hate later about how I got facts wrong because I know I did, but it was probably on purpose. 
> 
> On that very positive note, I hope you liked the first chapter! :)


End file.
